


The Hole

by nctmanager (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Abduction, Cheating, Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Underage, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nctmanager
Summary: Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol have been through a life-altering experience together but nothing quite prepares them for the changes they might face when they're apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This series contains some triggers such as implied sexual assault, drug use, and mentions of PTSD caused by traumatic events. I hope not to disrespect anyone with my writing and I hope you can enjoy with an open mind. This series will have 3 parts.

                There is nothing more depressing than sitting around and trying to decide if your problem is worse than someone else’s problem.

            At least that’s what Baekhyun did at these things. It was the only way he got through the hour and twenty minutes of complaining, and occasional sobbing sessions, that group therapy had turned out to be. At the end of every session he’d come to the conclusion that his ailment wasn’t as bad as everyone else’s and he really did not deserve to be in a room with people suffering from such grave problems. But, he was sure that everyone else in the group thought differently.

            Everyone knew his story. The story of the two thirteen year old Korean boys on vacation with their parents in America, separated from their tour group in the hustle and bustle of downtown Los Angeles in 2010. Abducted. Beaten. Abused. Taken in the middle of the day by a man they did not know or understand, and tortured for five and a half years. Every news station in America and Korea knew the faces of the two innocent school boys snatched away from their parents in a foreign country. Even now, a little over a year since Baekhyun had returned home to South Korea, he couldn’t get away from the massive story that the media often times fabricated to a large extent. It wasn’t that bad, he thought. Five years is enough to get used to it. Nonetheless, he still came to group therapy every Friday, located in a local community center, about thirty minutes out from his apartment, and occasionally told people how he was feeling and listened to how they were feeling. 

            Many of the attendees of group therapy suffered from different internal battles but the one thing that everyone had in common is that they suffered from Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder.  Before being diagnosed, Baekhyun thought that PTSD was something that only soldiers suffered from but after spending weeks in the psychiatric ward after he’d returned home from captivity, he’d come to terms with the fact that it was a real issue that wasn’t limited to a certain group of people. His therapy group was a true example. People here had come from all walks of life. There were teenagers around Baekhyun’s age, older men who had served in the Korean army, and women who looked as if they’d recently graduated from college that had all suffered in some kind of way.

            Baekhyun had become fascinated with some of their stories recently. Some people had turned to addiction to come to terms with their PTSD, some people were workaholics, and some wouldn’t even get out of bed other than to attend therapy. But the story that really grabbed his attention came from a man who’d only started coming to group therapy a week ago.

            “I feel like it gets harder every week,” the man said. “I get used to them being gone and I’m okay but that only lasts for a short while but then something reminds me again that they’re gone. It happens every single time. “

            Baekhyun cocked his head to the side and examined the man. His brows were furrowed together, leaving three harsh lines between his eyes. He was young though, he had to be in his early to mid-twenties, Baekhyun assumed. His nose was straight. His hair was black, slicked back and his eyes were intense. He looked as if he was very deep in thought. The man was wearing all black as well, making his aura seem standoffish and hard. Regardless, Baekhyun still found him good looking.

            “It’ll get harder before it gets easier.” The therapy coordinator said in his most sympathetic voice.  His name was Junmyeon. Although nice, he occasionally got on Baekhyun’s nerves when he said cliché shit as a response to someone’s confession. Baekhyun often wondered what qualified this young, red haired man to think that he could give answers to people who were constantly grieving. Baekhyun shook him off and focused his eyes on the man whose story intrigued him. He hadn’t caught his name in his initial introduction but he’d caught the basis of his story.

Baekhyun had remembered reading about it online a couple of months ago. It was one of Seoul’s most tragic motor vehicle accidents. On the expressway, the car had rear-ended by a drunk driver, spun out of control and ended up turning over a total of five times, killing two passengers and leaving two critically wounded. The news hadn’t revealed much more than the details of the accident, omitting the names but it was something that many could remember.

As the clock approached 7 o’clock, therapy began to wrap up and Junmyeon said his usual closing speech: “I know that every day is a battle for every single person in this group, but look to those you love for support and take some of that weight off of your shoulders.” Easier said than done, Baekhyun thought.

The teen ran his thin fingers through his recently dyed light brown hair and slid his sunglasses over his eyes and zipped up his jacket. It may have been nighttime but Baekhyun didn’t drive home and there was always someone who was bold enough to stop and stare at him. Some people were even bold enough to ask him questions. In the recent months his popularity had gone down dramatically but that didn’t stop people from recognizing his face. 

“Baekhyun.” A voice called out from behind him. It was Junmyeon. Baekhyun turned around and forced a smile. This wasn’t the first time the coordinator had stopped him at the door. Baekhyun moved to the side, away from the crowd trying to leave and Junmyeon followed him to a secluded corner.

“I know you didn’t feel like sharing today and that’s totally fine but I wanted to catch up and ask how you were doing.” The coordinator whispered as if asking him this question was scandalous.

Baekhyun looked at his salt stained black boots and shook his head. The harsh, snowy winter had ruined them. “I-“

“Excuse me,” A voice called from behind Junmyeon. Baekhyun quickly looked up to find the man with the story that intrigued him. He felt relieved.

Junmyeon put on one of his usual big and bold smiles and turned to the man with an open arm. “Ah Yixing! You okay?” Yixing. That was the man’s name. Baekhyun smirked. “Yixing, this is Baekhyun. Baekhyun, Yixing.” Baekhyun shook the man’s cold hand and nodded. The gesture was returned.

“I just wanted to tell you that I don’t think I’ll be able to make it next week. I know it’s kind of early to already stop missing sessions but I’m going to visit some family next weekend.” Yixing stated.

“That’s actually no problem at all. Thanks for letting me know.” Junmyeon nodded.

Baekhyun decided that this was the perfect opportunity to make his escape. “Hey, you know I’ve really got to get going. I have to go home and cook and the walk is a killer so-“

“You’re walking?” Yixing piped in. Baekhyun was a little surprised. Usually people in the group were timid to talk to him due to his situation, even to ask simple questions. “It’s freezing outside. Do you need a lift?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened behind his sunglasses. He knew better than to get in the car with strangers from past experiences.

Junmyeon decided to pipe in as well. “Baekhyun, I know Yixing. He’s a family friend of mine and he’s right, it’s freezing outside. I think it’ll be wise to take a ride.”

Baekhyun tensed a little bit. Of course he trusted Junmyeon. Not only was he his group’s coordinator but he was also the only person Baekhyun had ever talked to in vividness about the incident. Still, the thought of leaving with a stranger shook Baekhyun’s thoughts.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I completely understand.” Yixing said with a slight smile on his face. It was the first time Baekhyun had seen his smile and it was a warm sight. He even had dimples.

“As long as it’s not out of your way.” Baekhyun confessed. His own voice surprised him but his answer earned him a bigger smile from Yixing. Baekhyun felt a warm feeling in his lower stomach but completely dismissed it. He just needed to get home.

\--

The interior of Yixing’s car was full out black leather. The heated seats caused Baekhyun to perspire a bit under his coat and he loosened his scarf. He wondered how much a car like this would cost him, not that he had learned how to drive since returning to Korea. Still, he wondered what it would be like to be able to afford this sort of luxury.

“You okay? I can turn the heat down.” Yixing stated pulling Baekhyun from his thoughts.

“No, no. I’m fine.” Baekhyun lied. He was sweating his ass off. “It’s cold out.”

Back to silence. Baekhyun had become accustomed to silence and found solitude in it but it was hard when he had to share it with a stranger.

“So how’d you end up in therapy?” Yixing asked, eyes steady on the road.

Baekhyun let out a strained laugh, causing Yixing to make a face of confusion. Baekhyun was sure that everyone knew of his story and to blatantly ask him about it came off as a bit rude and disrespectful to him.

“What’s funny?” The older man asked.

Baekhyun shook his head in disbelief. “I’d just-let’s just leave therapy talk to Friday nights in the community center, please?”

“I didn’t mean to make you upset it’s just that I haven’t heard you talk since I’ve started attending.”

“I don’t talk much. I more so observe.” And compare.

Yixing sat silent, his hands clutching to wheel a bit tighter. He was taking the long route to Baekhyun’s house, not even attempting to get on the expressway. Baekhyun assumed that it had something to do with his accident.

“So are you, I don’t know how to phrase it-“

“If you’re asking me if I’m fucked up and maimed by PTSD then the answer is yes. I’m just as crazy as everyone else in the room.”

Yixing chucked a bit. “Crazy? That’s a nice way to put it,” He slowed down at a red light. “I never considered having PTSD as being crazy but lately I guess I’ve been having crazy thoughts. Ever since my accident.”

Baekhyun remained silent. He didn’t want the dark haired man to reveal anything about the accident to him personally. Although he was intrigued by his story, he was more focused on getting home without having an anxiety attack. He just wanted to return to silence and finish his ride with ease. But, he was beginning to believe that Yixing enjoyed sharing and Baekhyun couldn’t help but to listen.

“It’s been about eighteen months since the accident. At the beginning, when I found out that two of my friends had been killed because of a stupid drunk driver I was numb as hell. I had to relearn how to walk, hell I just started driving again last month.” The thought scared Baekhyun but he remained silent, turning his head to the window, observing the night lights. “I guess I’m oversharing.”

“I guess,” repeated the eighteen year old.

The rest of the ride, the two sat in a comforting silence. Baekhyun continued to stare out of the window while Yixing tightly held his position at 10 and 2 as the car pulled up to Baekhyun’s apartment building.

The outside of the building looked old and a bit worn down. The painted bricks were losing their luster and revealing the earth toned rock beneath. The interior was much better though, almost newly renovated. The landlord had mentioned that he did that for a reason, to keep the entitled from trying to rent up all of his apartments. He said he only rented them out to people who he truly liked and trusted. Nonetheless, Baekhyun felt a bit ashamed to pull up to the worn down building with a man he assumed was wealthy.

“Thanks for the ride,” Baekhyun turned to Yixing with a forced smile. “I really do appreciate it.” That part was true. It would have taken him almost an hour to walk back and although he enjoyed the walk, the only time he really got to be alone with just himself and his thoughts, he had to admit having a ride in the winter was very convenient.

Yixing gently laid his hand on Baekhyun’s shoulder before squeezing it and once again Baekhyun had that warm feeling that he refused to identify in his stomach. “No problem. I’ll see you in two weeks.”

Baekhyun remembered that Yixing was going to visit his family and for some reason, the boy felt a bit sad about it. He assumed it was because he was going to miss hearing Yixing’s story. That was really the only thing that it could be.

\--

Park Chanyeol had always been beautiful. When he was younger, he’d been cute with his chubby cheeks and big ears. Girls seldom liked him at that age but as he lost his baby fat and grew into his ears during middle school, he couldn’t stop the attention that he received from the opposite gender. It wasn’t until he turned fifteen that he realized that he didn’t care about the girls or the attention but only Byun Baekhyun. That’s what five years in the hole will do to you.

He remembered it like it was yesterday. He and Baekhyun were in Los Angeles, California on a trip with their families. Snatched on the street and into a car by a man neither of them knew or understood, their lives turned from ones of privilege to ones of abuse and emotional pain. They’d been friends their whole lives and up until their abduction, the relationship had been strictly platonic. Chanyeol had always been attracted to girls. No matter how many times their captor had tried to force him into sexual acts, he’d never felt a single drop of pleasure until his relationship with Baekhyun turned sexual.

Chanyeol found his solitude in Baekhyun. The way his skin smelled, the way their kisses molded together perfectly, the way Chanyeol felt when he was inside of his partner, for so long he was sure that nothing compared. It wasn’t until Baekhyun found a different safe haven outside of Chanyeol when things began to change.

They’d been home for six months and they finally began to find a routine that fit them. Chanyeol would work part-time in the mornings and be home by noon while Baekhyun stayed at home and took classes from his computer. When Chanyeol returned, they ate together and most times the pair found themselves making love until it was time for dinner. They rarely went outside and barely communicated with people outside of their immediate families. But a few weeks into their routine of being in their own home, Baekhyun had decided that he wanted to attend group therapy. Chanyeol was shocked. They never talked about their situation with each other and he wondered why his partner wanted to share with others rather than him.

“I love you,” Baekhyun mumbled into his partner’s neck. “I just need this.”

Chanyeol shook his head and moved away from Baekhyun’s touch. “Why?” He asked, his voice sounding distressed. He never got an answer that night. Instead, his partner began to kiss down his torso and give him a blow-job good enough to distract him.

And he was distracted by his lover every week up until Friday evenings when he was suddenly alone with just him and his thoughts. He despised it. It hated being alone but more than anything he hated being without Baekhyun. That’s when he began to turn to alternative distractors.

As of lately, Chanyeol’s distractor of choice had become heroin. The rush that he felt as he injected the liquid into the veins in his foot put him on top of the world. Who needed a boyfriend when the heroin can fuck you just as good? He’d never felt anything like it and the best part was by the time the high had worn off and he cleared the needles so that Baekhyun wouldn’t find out, his boyfriend was usually on his way back home. But on this particular night, his partner was home a bit earlier than usual.

As Chanyeol heard the doorknob shake, he began to scatter, throwing his used needle into a plastic bag and throwing it under the bed. He was still high but the anxiety of Baekhyun returning had sent his high from mellow into frantic and jumpy.

“Chan, you here?” his lover called out from the living room. Chanyeol was in the bedroom pretending to sleep. His mellow high began to come back as his eyes closed.

“Chanyeol?” His boyfriend called out again, this time making his way into their shared bedroom. Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself was opening his eyes and looking at his beautiful boyfriend. Baekhyun’s hair was pushed back off of his forehead by his sunglasses. He was wearing a big, puffy coat that made him look cute because he was so small.

“Are you okay, baby?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol’s response came out in a soft and airy voice, the type that he’d typically use after having an orgasm. “I just had some cough syrup and I’m a bit drowsy. Think I’m catching something from work.” It was a good excuse seeing as Chanyeol worked in a germ infested grocery store.

Baekhyun came closer and held a concerned look on his face. “Oh no.” He felt Chanyeol’s forehead. Chanyeol was sure it wasn’t warm but Baekhyun’s touch felt so good that he moved his face up and nuzzled his nose into his lover’s hand, gently kissing Baekhyun’s palm.

“You want me to make you some soup?” Baek asked in a sweet voice trying to hold his “drowsy” lover’s attention.

Chanyeol got up and wrapped his arms tightly around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling his lover into his chest. He smelled divine and Chanyeol was steadily becoming hard with Baekhyun pressed up against him. “Need you.” He said, cuddling his face into Baekhyun’s soft brown hair.

Baekhyun laughed and pushed his lover back, earning a loud groan from the bigger man. “I don’t wanna get sick. You rest and I’ll make you something, okay?”

With defeat, Chanyeol nodded. He was half hard but his high was prohibiting him from putting up a real fight. He watched Baekhyun walk out of their bedroom and into the kitchen, closing his eyes and pushing his head into the cover. He’d never been able to experience his two loves at once: the high and Baekhyun. It was then that he decided that they seemed to be a good combination.


End file.
